


Daddy Issues

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Cas, Daddy Issues, Gen, Infantilism, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, bottle feeding, timeout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has Daddy Issues. Everyone knows it. When Castiel volunteers to give Dean a new childhood... well..</p><p>Sam and Gabriel are secretly together. It's a secret from Dean, at least. When the two are on a date at the fair, they find two children. Brandon and Annie are hunters. Sam and Gabriel take them under their wings. Lets see how this turns out..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by SailorChibi's Hatchling: archiveofourown.com/works/2375636

"Oh no. We are not bringing my 'Daddy issues' into this!" Dean protests. 

"I never said we were, but, Dean, you need a childhood. You gave it all for Sam when he was young. It's your turn to let someone give it all for you," Castiel answers in a calm tone. 

"Cas, I'm a 36 year old hunter!" Dean cries. 

"And age has to do with anything?" Castiel frowns. "You need it. I can hear and see that you want to do this, but you are afraid of the judgement you believe will come. I will not let anything or anyone hurt you as I always have. You know how protective I am over you, Dean Winchester. I would and always have given anything for your safety."

Dean is silent. Cas is right. Of course, there were times when he did get hurt, but the angel had no power over that. Well.. there was that one time when Castiel beat the hell out of him, but he did bring him home afterwards. 

"I need an answer. I've done anything you've asked me to for years. I saved you. The least you could do is help me. For once."

And with that, Castiel is gone. 

Dean sighs. Damn, he needs a drink. He's heading upstairs when he hears Sam's voice behind him. 

"Where are you going, Dean?"

"Out."

"And where is out?" Sam puts a hand on his hip and shoots Dean a grade A bitch face. 

"Bar, okay? Piss off. God," Dean huffs and slams the door as he walks out. 

He slides into the front seat of the Impala and closes the door. The hunter turns up Led Zepplin loud and flies down the road, gripping the steering wheel until he comes across a bar. 

Dean walks into the door and sits on a stool. A brunette with blue eyes walks in front him. 

"You look pissed," she says. "What you want?"

"I am pissed," he confirms. "Whiskey'll work, sweetheart."

"What's wrong with you?" She asks, pouring the brown tinted liquid into the glass and sliding it to him.

"My friend's... weird, I guess the word is," he takes a sip. 

"All friends are these days," she laughs a little. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Dean," he replies with a little smile, looking at her with his bright green eyes. "Yours?"

"Dean," Amber says, testing it on her tongue. "Name's Amber. Nice to meet ya."

"Same to you," Dean takes another sip. 

"Dean's a cute name for a guy like you," Amber smiles. "It's adorable."

"I'm not cute," he pouts.

"Sure are, sugar," she laughs. "Betcha your boy at home treats you good." 

"I'm not gay," he frowns. 

"Oh, I know. You're bi."

"No I'm not! I'm straight! And how do know about me?" 

"You should go talk to this Cas guy," Amber says, inspecting her nails, acting as if she didn't hear that. 

"How do you know about him?" Dean says from a clenched jaw. 

"He's all you think about," she winks. "You need him, Dean. Now, go let him cuddle you and say everything's okay, alright? His baby boy needs cuddles."

"What the hell are you talking about, lady? You don't even know me, and you sure as hell don't know Cas," Dean glares. 

"I know enough. I know a lot up here," she taps her head. "Go. Get out of here. You're drink's on me. Cas helped you when you needed him, now it's your turn to help him. He needs to help you, just like you want to me helped and loved."

"But-"

She puts a hand up. "Nope. Out. I will call Missouri. She ain't got the patience for you. She's my best friend, so get."

She walks around the bar and slaps Dean's rear gently as he gets up, making him jump slightly. 

"Hey!" He gasps. 

"Good luck with your Daddy." 

And now Dean's shoved out the bar. Great. 

And now he has to talk to Cas. Awesome.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel calls Sam. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dean's answer to Cas's question.

Sam is eating his breakfast, playing a little game when his phone starts ringing in his hand. 

"Mornin', gumdrop," a cocky voice rings through his ears as he answers the phone. 

"Hey, Gabe," Sam smiles. 

"Whatcha doin'?" Gabriel asks. 

"Eating breakfast. What about you?" 

"Thinking about you and what we could do on a little adventure tonight."

Sam perks up at that. "Where are we going tonight?"

"Someone got excited quick," Gabriel chuckles a little. "Where do you want to go?" 

"Well we've been to Paris. We've been to Australia-" 

"Because you're such a geek, and we just had to go."

"Bite me."

"Isn't your brother around? Can't do anything to you yet, Sammy. Later though."

Sam blushes. "Shut up."

"You know you love me," Gabriel singsongs. 

"You're lucky I do," he laughs a little. 

"I'm happy I have you. I've never heard you laugh around anyone other than me. You're always so serious, and it drove me crazy," Gabriel says after a second. "You're freaking adorable when you're focused or pissed about something. When you're happy though? You look so different."

"Different good or different bad?" Sam asks. "And I'm not adorable!"

"Different good, duh," Sam can feel Gabriel rolling his eyes. "Your eyes light up, and your little dimples poke out. You look like you're happy to be around someone other than your brother."

Sam's quiet for a second. "I do like being around you. It's not like I don't."

"Yeah well, I did kill your brother over and over again."

"Is this what's this is about? Gabe, I'm way past forgiving you. We've been together for how long now? About 2 months, right?"

"Don't make me do math. I'm lazy."

Sam chuckles. "This is why I love you. You make me laugh, but you can be super serious right before. You care too, even if you feel like you don't. 

"You even told me that you'd kill yourself before you let anyone kill me. That actually makes me feel like I'm something other than just a hunter, Gabe. Makes me feel like I mean something," Sam explains. 

"Sam, you'll always mean something to me. You mean everything to me. You and Cassie are all I got left. I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, Gabe," Sam smiles. 

"I got a surprise for you for tonight. Just bring your pretty face and look decent. I think you'll like where I'm taking you," Gabriel explains. 

"What time?" Sam asks. 

"Meet me at that diner on Cypress Street at 8:30. I'm gonna see you there, and I won't be late. Okay?"

"Okay. See you tonight," the hunter says. 

"Adios." 

The line goes dead, leaving Sam smiling like an idiot. His cereal is way to soggy and disgusting to eat now, but that doesn't bother him. 

Another date with Gabriel tonight. Another night of laughing and smiling and simply being loved. Another night of Gabriel's arms wrapped around him. Another night with the moon and the stars and his awesome archangel boyfriend. 

Another night with the thrill of sneaking out and hoping to the absent God that they don't get caught by Dean. Another night of kisses goodnight on the Impala's hood and the seats. 

Another night of being truly happy.  
\--------

Dean wakes up the next morning wrapped up in the warmth of blankets. His emerald green eyes are bright and alert. He slept surprisingly well, but he did have a small nightmare. It was corrected quickly and replaced with a pleasant dream, most likely Castiel's doing. 

He swings his legs over the edge of his bed, regretting leaving the warmth. 

Dean knows that he'll have to face Castiel soon about the matter. 

A little run down on what happened. Heaven is building its self back together at the moment. Michael and Raphael are gone, Michael in Hell, and Raphael dead. Now not under the circumstance of dictation, Heaven has had the chance to decide what to do with themselves. 

The epilogue of the civil war in Heaven wasn't simply blood and broken families. It knocked thousands upon thousands of angels off the board, lowering the population of Heaven dangerously. 

Now that their father, God Himself, isn't around to make more angels, the angels had to take matters into their own hands. So about 15 angels sat down and devised a plan to do it themselves. 

20 angels will be chosen every two months to make more angels. They can either go to Earth and reproduce the normal way, or they need to acquire a human to become what they'd call a "hatchling". 

Now, this is what freaked Dean out when Cas was explaining it all to him only days before:

Of course, the chosen human must agree to all of this before the process can begin. If the human agrees, the angel either keeps them somewhere they're comfortable. Anyone can find out about the process if the hatchling wants it to be known. The angel takes care of him or her as if they're infants, feeding them bottles, changing their diapers, giving them stuffed animals, and so on. They are also fed the angel's Grace, depending on how close they are to the angel, and how much the hatchling trusts them.

This goes on normally until the hatchling feels their back and shoulder blades start hurting extremely. This is the crucial part to the process. This is when the hatchling's wings start coming in. This is when he or she truly starts becoming an angel. 

Hatchlings can range from the ages of 15 to 38. Dean is 36, so he's valid. The process can continue from then on past 38. 

If the human says no, the angel goes on to find another. If the angel can't find anyone, they are paired with a brother or sister, forcing them to reproduce anyway. 

Dean truly doesn't want that to happen to Cas. Cas doesn't like women anyway, and Dean knows that. Of course the angel never said that he didn't like women in that way, but Dean could see he's hinting it to both of the Winchesters. 

It wouldn't be that bad, being taken care of. The last time he was taken care of by anyone was really when he was about 3. After that, he was forced to grow up quickly and become a parent to Sammy. Feeding him, changing him, getting him to bed, waking him up, taking him to school. And most of all, protecting Sam and keeping him alive. None of which he had a problem with, but he just wishes he could've had a childhood himself, just like he tried his hardest to make sure Sammy had. 

No one would know anyway because he could tell Cas to make sure of it. 

Dean sighs, making his decision. 

"Cas," he says. "Gotta talk to you."

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel's voice is heard after a sound of whooshing wings. 

"Yes," Dean says simply. 

"Yes?" Cas questions, confused. 

"I'll do your little angel thing," Dean mumbles. 

"Are you sure, Dean?" The angel asks. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"Don't try to talk me out of it, now. I just spent two days talking to myself about it," Dean chuckles nervously. 

"Thank you, Dean. I will try my hardest to make this easy for you," Cas answers, happiness and relief gleaming in the bright blue pools of his eyes. 

"Yeah, well. I hope you do."

"I'll come get you tonight, alright?" 

"See you then."

With a sound of wind, Castiel is gone.  
\------------

Later that night, Sam is buttoning up his red and black flannel shirt in his room. He brushes (not combs) his long hair and slips a black beanie onto the top of his head. He kneels down and ties his boots tight, making sure that he doesn't trip over his shoelaces, being the nervous and clumsy moose that he is. It's happened before, and it's not ever happening again. 

"Dean, I'm taking the Impala for a milk run!" He calls out, partially lying, but knowing he'll have to go out and get some things. 

"Alright! Bring me some pie!" Dean calls back from his room. 

"Fine!"

"If you bring me cake, I swear to God, I'll cut your hair off!" 

"I dare you, jerk!"

"Don't test me, bitch!"

Sam snorts with laughter, rolling his eyes, and flipping his hair out of his hazel eyes. He adjust his beanie and starts up the spiral staircase. 

 

Sam pulls up in a parking space at the diner and walks inside, finding Gabriel almost immediately. He walks to the table and slides into the booth. 

"Well aren't you looking especially gorgeous tonight, Sammy?" Gabriel smiles. 

"So are you. I don't think I've ever seen you fix your hair that straight," Sam says back. 

"Well something has to be cause it sure ain't me," Gabriel smirks, seeing Sam laugh. 

"Not in the slightest," he lets his laughter die down. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear a beanie," Gabriel inspects the hunter for a second before replying. "Oh yeah. Seeing them more on you would make me a very happy archangel."

Sam grins. "I think you just like seeing more of my face."

"Well your face does look better without your bangs all covering it. I mean, Oh my Dad, your bangs are always in your eyes!"

"I'm sorry, but I like my hair long, and there is no chance of me cutting it short. Like, ever. So you'll have to deal with it," Sam leans over the table and kisses his cheek. He says in a very girly tone: "Love you, babe."

"Love you too, sweetheart," Gabe says in a very deep voice. They both burst out laughing, and when they're done, Sam is wheezing for air slightly. 

"God, I can already see that tonight is gonna rock," he smiles. 

"Isn't it always?" Gabriel smiles back. 

"Duh. I'm always with you."

They end up eating with smiles and laughs the entire time. 

"Gabe, where are you taking me tonight?" Sam asks as they're walking out. 

"Well, remember that new amusement park we were talking about, like, last week?" Sam nods. "Yeah, well. That's where we're going."

"Really? That costs a fortune to get in right now! It just opened!" Sam gawks. 

"Hellooo, archangel?" Gabriel circles his own face with his finger. "I can get whatever the hell I want. I'm awesome."

"Oh my God," Sam chuckles. -------

"Are you ready, Dean?" Castiel asks. 

"Yeah," Dean sighs. 

"You can back out if you want," Cas offers. 

"Nah, man. I know you're gay, and I don't want to mess up your whole thing," Dean says. 

Cas's eyes widen. "How did you know?"

"Because I know the look of a gay man," Dean answers. "Sammy has that look all the time now. I used to see him checking out guys at the bar up until about 2 months ago. Then he just stopped." Dean shrugs. "Wonder why."

"As do I," Cas lies. 

Oh, but Castiel? He knows.


	3. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

Hey guys! Sam here. 

There's been a problem, and I'd seriously enjoy if we'd stop it. There's been someone making fun of me and my work. 

This story has been reported, thus resulting in it being locked from the public. 

Archive of Our Own has emailed me about the matter in a calm way, saying that this story isn't plagiarism. I thank Archive deeply for this. 

Another thing, this person is making fun of me. This person literally has nothing better to do with their life than to taunt me. They are calling me names and saying I am a horrible writer. This is ridiculous. 

Now, this story is inspired by SailorChibi's amazingness, Hatchling. They did an amazing job on it. I simply made this story for my friend because I had an idea for it. It is not the same as Hatchling, but I did use the word hatchling a few times due to lack of better wording. 

Also, if you don't like my work, don't continue to read. If you don't like it, you can tell me you don't like another viewer in the past has. They told me that they don't like Dean as an "adult baby", but that they will look at my other stories. That is something that I can handle. They told me calmly that they didn't liked it and moved on. 

A new chapter will be out soon, I promise. I've been, one, focusing on my newest story, (A Change in the Story), and two, I've simply had writer's block with this story. 

Thank you for taking the time out to read this. :)

Oh, by the way, here's a link to SailorChibi's Hatching: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2375636/chapters/5247368

It's a great story, and I hope y'all enjoy it. (Yes, I'm Southern. Shoot me. Do you realize how hard it is not to type or say 'y'all'?)

Alright, y'all. Keep an eye out for the newest chapter of Daddy Issues!


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get to the new house. Gabe and Sammy go on their date ^^

Dean looks around at the area Cas flies him to. It looks familiar. Then he realises:

This looks exactly like his childhood home. The only house he's ever lived in. 

"I tried to make it as comfortable as I could. I wanted to make sure you'd like it," Castiel says. 

"You got it just like my old house," Dean says, looking around curiously and totally amazed. "You made this yourself?"

"Yes," Cas says. "So you like it?"

"Dude, this is awesome," he answers with a small smile as he relives his memories in the house before it all went down in flames. Literally. 

Before all this demon crap, Dean was a happy kid. He got everything he wanted, and he loved his parents, knowing that his parents loved him too. He had a lot of friends at school, and he always loved going. To this day, he still loves learning about everything, but he hides it from everyone. 

He remembers looking over the table on his tiny little 3 year old feet, watching his mother sign school papers curiously. 

// "Whatcha doin' Mommy?" He asks.

"Boring grown up stuff, that's what, De," she smiles and ruffles his thick, blonde hair that is close to falling over his bright green baby eyes. 

"Why?" He asks. 

"Because I have to so you can keep going to school, silly! You wouldn't want to stop going to school, now would you, my smart baby boy?"

"Nuh uh! School's fun!" He smiles back up at Mary.

"Well then go get some sleep so you can be ready for school tomorrow!" Mary puts her son on her lap and laughs when he reaches for her hair. 

"Carry me, Mommy?" Dean asks. "Please?"

She smiles and stands up with her son in her arms. "Thank you for flying with Mary Winchester Airlines. We hope you have a safe and fun flight. Please keep your arms and legs in the arms at all times. 3..2..1.. and we're off!" 

Mary makes little jet noises as she runs up the stairs, making Dean laugh and giggle uncontrollably. 

"Oh no! We're going down!" She makes an explosion noise as she drops Dean in his bed. She laughs a little and throws the covers over him, tucking him in. She kisses his forehead. "Night, De. Love you."

"Love you too, Mommy," Dean smiles and turns over, closing his eyes.//

"Dean?" Cas asks worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Cas. I'm okay," Dean clears his throat and turns his eyes from the kitchen of many memories. 

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me," Castiel says. 

"I'm okay, I promise," Dean assures him. "So what do I have to do?"

"First, it's lunch time. Anything you want, you can have."

"Anything?"

"Anything in existence, yes," Castiel smiles a little at Dean's immediate wide eyes. 

"Pie?" He asks. 

"After lunch."

"Burgers?"

"Of course. You know that I enjoy that as well."

"I want that," Dean decides. 

"What do you say?" Castiel says. 

"You're making me say please? Seriously?" Dean frowns. 

"A hatchling must have proper manners. I don't want to take you out anywhere unless you know how to act in public," Cas explains calmly, but firmly. 

"I'm not saying that. I'm not 2."

"You're correct. You aren't 2. In this stage, you are technically about 1 year old. Either way, there are still rules here that you must obey unless you want to be punished," Cas stands his ground. 

"Punish me? Really?"

"Dean," he says with a slight edge. "Don't push my limits already. I'm very patient, but you're pushing it. Now listen to me, or you'll go to your room with a delayed lunch."

Dean pouts like a child, sitting down at the table. "Please?" He murmurs. 

Castiel's soft smile returns, and he ruffles Dean's dirty blonde hair. "Good boy." He snaps his fingers and two burgers on two plates appear. One is in front of him, and the other across where Castiel will sit. Dean immediately starts eating. 

"Anything you want, you can have. To an extent, at least," Cas says after he takes a bite and swallows. 

"So you're gonna be that Daddy that spoils their kid?" Dean asks around a mouthful of food. 

"Swallow before you speak. I would rather you'd not choke," Cas points out. "But yes. In Heaven's standards, I am your Daddy."

"That's pretty kinky, man. I don't swing that way," Dean smirks a little. 

"Not sexually," Cas rolls his eyes with a little smile. 

"You're not gonna make me call you Daddy, will you?" 

"You're going to have to," Cas says. "Heaven's rules, not mine."

"So now you're going back to Heaven's perfect little soldier, aren't you?" Dean says, bitterness edging his tone. 

"No, Dean. I'm not. Heaven will never mold me into someone I'm not ever again. I have you to remind me of that now," Cas says and finishes eating quickly and wiping his mouth on a napkin. 

"What are you talking about?"

"You have always been my responsibility, but now I have to make sure you're protected even more. Although, nothing will ever happen to you in my care, I can assure you. I would put my life before yours like I have when I begged my superiors to allow me to go to Hell to save you," Cas explains as he turns to the kitchen sink to wash his plate off. 

"Why did you do that anyway?" 

Castiel turns to him and smiles. "Curious today, are we? That's a story for another day, young one," he walks to Dean after turning the faucet off, taking the now empty plate from under him. He washes the same dish off and places in into the cabinet. 

Dean finds himself yawning after the surprisingly filling meal. He feels tired but has the urge to fight it. 

"Are you getting tired, Dean?" Castiel asks.

"No," he lies. 

"Well let's go watch some TV. How about that?" Cas asks. 

Dean shrugs. "Sure." He tenses as he feels strong arms lift him up. "What are you doing, Cas?"

"Carrying you," Cas states plainly. He makes sure that Dean is comfortable in his arms, which he surprisingly accomplished greatly. Dean even finds himself almost cuddling into Cas's chest as he lays his head on the angel's shoulder. 

He almost reaches out when Cas puts him down on the couch. 

"I'll be right back. I have to get you something," Castiel assures him. 

"Like what?" Dean asks. 

"It's good, believe me. You've had it before,", Cas walks into the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and grabs a sippy cup with his Grace inside. Of course it isn't much, but to Dean it will be. 

He walks back into the living room and hands the cup to the Winchester. 

"A sippy cup? Really, Cas?" Dean glares slightly. 

"I'm already bending the rules for you. I should be giving you a bottle, but I'm not going to unless another angel comes to check on us. Plead co-operate with me, Dean." Cas gives him the most pleading eyes Dean has ever seen. They were worse than Sam's puppy eyes, for God's sake!

"Fine," Dean slowly puts the cup to his lips and starts sucking at it until some liquid comes out. He makes an involuntary noise of approval and starts sucking more, his body crying for more of the relaxing liquid. He doesn't know what the hell it is, but all he knows it that he can trust Cas, and that this tastes better than any beer he's ever had. 

"Do you like it?" Cas asks. 

"Mmhm," Dean hums without taking it out of his mouth. Cas sits next to him and gently pulls Dean towards him. The hunter finds a comfortable spot in Cas's arms before returning to sucking at his sippy cup.

Cas turns on the TV but notices that Dean really doesn't care what's on. All he seems to care about is the Grace. 

About 10 minutes later, Castiel looks over to see Dean sound asleep, nestled into the little nook of his shoulder and ribs, clutching on the sippy cup. Castiel smiles and lightly picks Dean up, careful not to let the cup drop by placing it on a nearby table. He carries Dean up the stairs and places him in his bed, tucking him in and kissing the top of his head. 

"Goodnight, Dean," Cas whispers and closes the door quietly as he walks out.   
\------------------------------------------

"So what do you want to do first, Sammy?" Gabriel asks as they walk into the amusement park. 

"Don't know. Surprise me," Sam shrugs. 

"How 'bout the roller coaster?" Gabe asks. 

"Sure," he smiles and stoops down to kiss Gabriel's temple. 

They walk together, hand in hand, to the roller coaster. Gabriel, of course, has them skip the entire line. That doesn't matter, does it? We all knew it was bound to happen. 

They get in a cart together and buckle in. They press the metal bar down, and before they know it the ride has started. 

Slowly and easy it starts, then WHOOSH! They're off! Up and down the track, both of them laughing as they hear the others scream. 

They get to the loop, and Sam latches onto his boyfriend. He ends up screaming as they go upside down, making Gabriel laugh more. 

They get off the ride with Sam's hair all over the place and his eyes wide. He looks over at Gabriel's smirk and smiles back. 

"Had fun?" Gabe asks. 

"That was awesome!" Sam's inner child emerges. 

"You screamed like a 5 year old girl!" Gabriel laughs. 

"Oh bite me! If you were normal, you would too!" Sam lightly shoves him. 

Gabriel guides him to a game booth. "This is so cliche, but I'm gonna do it for my moose." Gabe stands on his tippy toes and boops his nose, making Sam turn away and sneeze like a little kitten. He turns back around, wrinkling his nose and glaring at him. 

"You know I sneeze when you do that!" He whines.

"And your sneezes are adorable, therefore I continue to boop your nose," Gabriel says, laying down some bills in the vendor's hand. 

"You two are adorable," the vendor says, setting the aluminum balls in front of the archangel.

"Thank you," Gabe says genuinely. Then he notices Sam is blushing slightly. "Awe, baby, you're blushing!" 

Sam blushes deeper at the nickname. "Shut up, and play your game." 

Gabe picks up one ball and throws it carelessly, knocking them all over. 

"Congratulations!" The vendor says, mouth open slightly in shock. 

"Yeah. Guess you can say I've had years of practice," Gabe winks over his shoulder at Sam. "Which one you want, Sammy?"

Sam looks at the stuffed animals on the wall. He turns around when he hears a little girl crying. 

"I'm sorry, Annabelle. I'm not that good at those games," a boy, maybe about 12 says to his little sister. 

"It's okay, Brandon," she smiles sadly. She seems to be maybe about 6. Annabelle looks mature for her age. 

"Hey! Little girl!" Sam calls out. Annabelle turns to face him. 

"Me?" She asks. 

"Yeah! Come see!" Sam says. 

"No, Annabelle. I don't want you to get kidnapped. There's crazy people in this world. Look what happened to Momma and Daddy," Brandon tells her. 

Sam tells Gabe that he'll be right back, and he walks over to the children. "I can assure you, I'm not going to hurt you. I heard that you weren't able to get a toy from a booth, and my boyfriend just won something. I don't need it, but maybe you do." Sam smiles warmly. 

"Please, Brandon?" Annabelle begs. Brandon sighs. 

"You can go," he says, making her smile. Sam beckons them over and points up to the wall of stuffed animals. "See up there?" She nods. "Anything you want, you can have."

"Really?" Annabelle asks. 

"Really," he nods. She points to a huge, fluffy white wolf with bright blue eyes. 

"That one!" She says. 

"Alright, kiddo," Gabriel says. "You heard the girl. That's the one."

"Those your kids?" The vendor asks. 

"Nah. Sam's just a sweetheart," Gabe says as the woman grabs the animal and hands it to the little girl. Annabelle shyly takes it. 

"Okay, so how much do I owe you?" Brandon says to Sam, taking out his tatted wallet. 

"You don't owe me a thing. All I want you to do is keep on being the awesome brother you're being to your sister. I have a brother just like you who grew up way too fast to raise me," Sam says quietly.

"Annie's pretty mature for her age," Brandon answers, smiling at the happy glimmer in his little sister's eyes as Gabriel hands her a candy. 

"She sure is," Sam pulls out a small piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and writes down his number. "This is my number. Call me if you need anything. Anything ever, you call me. Got it?"

"Got it," Brandon says, pocketing the scrap of paper. 

"Alright, princess. Head back over to your big brother," Gabriel says gently. 

"Thank you, sir," Annie says. 

"Hey, I don't want to hear that 'sir' crap with you," Gabe says. "You're way to young to be that mature. Go be a kid. I'm 30, and God knows I'm still a kid. I keep candy in pockets at all times. That should be you. Go have fun, kiddo." 

Gabe smiles and picks the little girl up, kissing her head gently. 

"Thank you," she says as she's put down. 

"No problem. See that big Moose over there?" Annie nods. "Go give him a big hug. He's a sweetheart. He grew up just like you."

Annie rushes over to Sam and hugs his leg. "You rock!"

Sam laughs. "Thanks, honey. Now go have fun with your brother."

Sam slips Brandon 50 dollars which he stole from Gabriel. "Go have fun, kid."

Brandon's blue eyes widen and glimmer with happiness. "You just paid for our dinner for a month."

"Where are your guardians?" Sam asks. 

"Um..." Brandon lies.

"Hey," Sam says quietly. "I get it. I grew up like you did." He smiles reassuringly. He crouches down and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

Brandon's eyes start to water, but he clears his throat and blinks them away before they can start. 

"Are you hunters?" he asks, noticing the tattoo poking out of Sam's shirt.

This takes Sam aback. "Are you?"

"Forced to be, yeah. Dad died doing the job, and Mom is missing. You?"

"Both dead. Never met my mom."

"Annie never met Dad. He was too ashamed of her," Brandon's eyes flicker to pure and utter hatred and anger. 

"You and your sister don't deserve this. Just stay strong, okay?" Sam says gently. 

"I have to. I just wish someone could bring Annabelle out of this. I'd rather keep doing this without her in harm's way."

Sam sighs sadly. "I wish I could do something about it."

"Maybe there is," Gabe interjects. "How about this: you and adorable little Annie over here meet us every weekend somewhere, and we can bring you two somewhere like normal kids. That'd be fun, wouldn't it?"

"That'd be awesome!" Annie cheers. 

"I'm not sure..." Brandon frowns. 

"Me and Gabe are hunters just like you and Annie. We aren't gonna hurt you, ever. We just want you two to have fun as kids while you can."

Brandon ponders over that for a second before sighing. "Okay. But if anything happens to my sister, I'll fucking kill you both."

Sam and Gabe both nod. "Deal."


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a nightmare. Sam and Gabe are back at Gabe's house.

// "Oh Dean~" a singsong voice echoes through the dark of the blood stained corridor.

Dean whips around, looking all around him cautiously, raising his weapon close. 

"Who are you?" he calls out, fear and anger edging his voice. 

"Someone who knows your Daddy real well, kiddo," the voice says. Dean can hear the insult in the man's voice. 

Then he realises the voice. He notices the pure evil in the taunting tone. 

"Lucifer," Dean growls. 

"Bingo," he says, finally stepping out from the concealing darkness with a snap of his fingers. "So I hear Cassie's your new Daddy, eh?"

"Shut up," Dean says through a clenched jaw. 

"Awe, that's cute. Castiel's been giving his baby boy bottles and cuddling him and saying that he won't let anything hurt you ever again, hasn't he?" Lucifer laughs again. "Little brother is still a baby himself. He's always been so naive. He just doesn't know."

"He doesn't know what?" Dean asks, anger seeping through his teeth. Fear is pushed down with anger being inserted through his veins. 

"Little baby seems to be getting scared. Should I call Daddy for you so you can have a bottle of his Grace, and he can rock you to sleep? Pathetic," Lucifer scoffs with a smirk. "Really, Dean. How much worse can you get? What happened to John Winchester's little soldier that took every punch he got from his good for nothing father? Remember when Johnny boy tried to beat the bisexual out of you when he found you kissing another boy?

"Alex, please. Don't let him get me. Please, he'll kill me," the Devil makes his voice sound like the broken and petrified young teenager Dean once was. 

"Stop it," Dean gets out finally. "Alex was nothing. He was just a mistake I should've never made."

"It's okay, baby. I won't let him get you. I'll die first before anyone hurts you. Calm down, stop shaking," Lucifer makes himself look like the blonde haired, blue eyed, strong beauty Alex Mullins was when he was young. Dean feels the familiar feeling of Alex's strong arms around Dean's body, and his strong fingers running through the short length of Dean's dirty blonde hair. 

"Alex.." Dean whispers. 

"I miss you," Lucifer mumurs, still using Alex's warm but deep tone as he kisses Dean's neck. "Why won't you come back to me? I can cuddle you and kiss you again."

"I wish I could. I miss you too," the hunter says back.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I just... I just can't."

"I can handle that Castiel guy for you. I know how. Just a snap of my fingers, and we can be together again. Anything you want, it's yours. If you'd just come back to me, baby, you'd be treated like the beautiful man you are. You'd be treated with respect and love. Just like you should be," Lucifer kisses his ear.

"I can't loose Cas, Alex. He's family," Dean says back. 

"But baaabyyyyyyy," he drags out the pet name. "I love you. Don't you love me?" 

"I do, Ally. Believe me, I want you back so bad. But I can't just leave Cas and Sam," the hunter presses close to Alex Mullins. 

"Well," Lucifer's voice returns back to its normal, annoying glory. "I'm gonna fix that anyway." 

Castiel grunts as he's brought out by two over demons, wings, ankles, and wrists bound by iron shackles. His tired blue eyes scan the room until he sees his hatchling, Dean, looking at him with fearfilled, bright green eyes. 

"No.." Dean whispers. Then louder. "No. Don't touch him."

Lucifer's grip tightens dangerously around Dean, making it impossible for the Winchester to move. Dean struggles against the restraint as the demons slam Castiel down on his knees. 

"No! Stop it! Cas, fight them!" Dean yells as he sees Lucifer slowly raise his fingers. 

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas says. 

Lucifer snaps his fingers.

Blood splatters.

"DADDY NO!"//

"NO!" Dean screams, shooting up from his bed drenched in cold sweet and tears streaking his the sides of his face. His eyes are red and irritated, and he's breathing ragged and heavy. 

"Dean?" Cas says from the door frame. "What happened?"

Dean quickly reaches out for Castiel, making little grabby hands like a 2 year old. Cas quickly rushes over to him and takes Dean into his arms. 

"Shh..." Cas rubs his back. "What happened, Dean?" 

"H- He killed you!" Dean sobs, burying his face in Castiel's chest. 

"Who tried to kill me?" Castiel asks. 

"Lucifer!" Dean cuddles closer to Cas and wraps his arms tighter around the angel. 

"It's okay, baby. I'm not dead, and I'll never die. I'll never let anyone hurt you. I'll always be here for you forever. Calm down, it's okay," Cas kisses the top of Dean's head, noticing that he's shaking worse than a screen door in a hurricane. 

Dean's breath quickens, and he grips onto the angel tighter. His pupils dialate and tears fly down his face faster and heavier. 

"Dean, baby, calm down. It's okay, I've got you. Shh.." the angel holds the hunter close and adjusts him to where he's more secure and comfortable in his arms. He rocks Dean gently. "I'm not going anywhere, Dean. I assure you."

Dean sobs start slowing down a little, but he's still shaking slightly. His calloused hands are shaking as he lifts one hand and slips his thumb in his mouth subconsciously. He sucks on his thumb furiously and closes his eyes, trying to calm down. Castiel continues to rock him until his shaking finally stops after a long 30 minutes. 

God, Dean woke up terrified, and the only one now who can take his fears away is Cas. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Sam and Gabriel are back at the archangel's house a few house later. Sam is curled up next to Gabe with a blanket over the both of them. Gabriel's arm is draped over him as they watch a movie together. 

"That was nice of you earlier," Gabe says. 

"With the kids?"

"Mmhm," Gabe hums. "You acted like a great parent."

Sam looks up at him with a smile and a raised brow. "What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying a thing. 'M just saying you did good with those kids," Gabe kisses his cheek. 

"Well thank you. We're gonna go get them on Friday, if that's good on your schedule," Sam says. 

Gabriel thinks for a second, then replies, "That's good with me. On Monday, though, I'm gonna go see Cas."

"Alright. So if we pick Brandon and Annie up on Friday at around 11, we can take them to eat somewhere. Then we can bring them somewhere kids like. I'm turning to you on this one, babe," Sam answers. 

"Why me? Am I not taken seriously enough by the fabulous moose that I'm supposed to know where little ankle biters like to force their parents to spend money?" Gabriel fakes a dramatic pout. 

"I do take you seriously, honey. Believe me, I do. You're an archangel, for God's sake. Not just that, you're my strong," Sam walks his fingers up Gabriel's chest. "and handsome boyfriend. I love you."

"Come on, sexy. Now you got me wanting to bang you into next Sunday," Gabriel smirks after a groan of lazyness. 

"Why won't you? I'm ready," Sam suggests. 

"Ooh," Gabe scoops Sam up in his arms and starts to carry him into their room. 

This going to be an AWESOME night.


	6. Author's Note: An Early present for y'all!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read Below!

Hey guys! Sam here! 

I've been looking at my comments lately, and it seems like you guys are totally loving this! 

So get this: I have places where you can contact me now! *applause and children screaming 'YAY'*

This can be for anything! From requests to prompts, to simply stuff that will make me smile!

Also, I have my instagram, where y'all can see sneak peaks of new chapters before they come out! 

This is only one of my early Christmas presents for my amazing and loyal fans! I have more awesome stuff in store for you guys, so keep an eye out for it! 

With all that being said, here's the stuff I have! 

Instagram- x.fallen.heart.x

Email- xsamxwinchester@gmail.com

 

Y'all can email me whenever! Thanks for keeping up with the story, and I'll see y'all later. 

-Sam Winchester


	7. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW UPDATE JUST READ IT.

Friday comes around faster than the two thought it would. Of course, they had no problem whatsoever with it, but damn. They weren't looking forward to waking up this morning. 

"Baby," Sam singsongs quietly, shaking his boyfriend's shoulder gently. "Baby, wake up."

"Nngh," Gabriel groans. 

Archangels, (or any angels in general other than fledglings and hatchlings), never sleep. When they do finally get themselves to sleep, though, They are out. As in, you'll have to take whatever you got to wake them up. 

"Baby, come on. We gotta get up for those kids," Sam says, slightly louder. His bangs fall into his eyes, but he gets annoyed by it and blows them out immediately, only to have them take their place back in his face. 

"What kids?" Gabriel mumbles. "Please don't tell me you're pregnant."

"Brandon and Annie!" Sam exclaims. "And I can't even get pregnant!"

"Oh, shit!" Gabe shoots up. "Brandon and Annie! We gotta go! Like now!" He snaps his fingers, dressing them both quickly in recent clothing. 

Sam looks at his hair in a nearby mirror. "Dude! My hair looks like hell!" 

"This isn't the time to be dramatic, Samantha! We have children to entertain!" 

"I'm serious! It's like sex hair times 1000!" Sam shrieks. "God, I need a hair cut!" 

Gabe snaps his fingers again as he's rummaging through something to find some candy for the kids. With the snap of Gabe's fingers, Sam's hair is fixed and neat with his favorite beanie pulled over it. 

Sam sighs in relief. "Okay. Now we're good." 

"Alright. Come on, drama queen. We have children to meet," Gabriel takes Sam by his waist and snaps his fingers.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dean," Cas says from the kitchen. "Lunch time."

"Woo!" Dean calls back. He rises from the couch and walks into the kitchen. 

"I hope you like what a made," Cas says, putting the bowl in front of him. 

"What'd you make, Dad- Cas, I mean," Dean clears his throat. 

"Dean, it's okay for you to call me that," Cas places a spoon next to the bowl. 

"No it's not. It's pathetic. I shouldn't even be here," he says this before he can stop himself. 

"Who told you that it's pathetic?" Cas says, anger catching his tone slightly. 

Okay, so this kinda freaks Dean out a little. He's always felt pretty intimidated by the angel being even the slightest bit angry, even if it isn't with him. 

"I..um.." Dean trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Tell me, Dean," Cas says sternly. 

"Lucifer," he mumbles, hoping that Castiel didn't hear him. 

"Don't mumble," he says. 

"Lucifer, okay?" he says louder. "He told me that I'm pathetic for doing all this." Dean sighs and lays his head in his arms on the table. 

Castiel frowns, truely starting to get pissed. Not at Dean, of course, but with these damn nightmares. Also the fact that the world has broken the hunter so much that's he's this insecure. 

'Dean doesn't deserve any of the crap that gets thrown at him. He's such a good man. His father was horrible. He's literally been to Hell and back. He simply needs a break,' Castiel thinks. 

"Dean," Cas pulls a chair up beside him. "That wasn't even real, okay? You are your own amazing person, who can do whatever you want to. Don't listen to anyone who tells you shouldn't or you can't, because you can. You're a very strong man, and you've been through more than anyone wants and will ever go through. This is something to let you relax and to give you the childhood the life you have selfishly ripped away from you at such a young age. Do you understand me?"

Dean directs his eyes down to the table to avoid looking at the angel. "Yeah.."

Cas rubs his back gently with a sad little smile. "Now eat up. I have something for you."

Dean looks up and looks at Cas with his gleaming, bright green eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. I went out and got you something last night."

Dean quickly finishes his lunch and gets up to put the dish in the sink when Cas stops him. He takes the bowl and washes it off, using his Grace. 

"Don't worry about that. I wash the dishes for you," he says. "You just go sit on the couch."

Dean nods and walks into the living room, sitting down. Cas comes in with a medium sized bag and hands it to him. "Open it up."

The Winchester takes out a black blanket with LED ZEPPLIN across the middle. He smiles widely. "Daddy, this is awesome!"  
He says the words before he can stop them. Then he blushes. "I- I.."

"There's something else in there," Cas says, ignoring Dean's embarrassment. 

Dean digs through the bag more and pulls out a fluffy husky stuffed animal. He smiles as he feels the fur rub on his arm. He wonders how it'd feel to rub it against his face when he falls asleep at night. But then he pushes the thought away because it's making him sleepy. 

"Do you like it?" The angel asks. 

Dean nods. "This is awesome, Da- Cas. You didn't have to do this for me."

"I didn't have to, you're right. I wanted to though. Anything you want, just ask and it's yours."

Dean smiles a little at the gifts. "Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for. To keep you happy and safe," Cas says. "Now, how would you like something to drink?"

Dean lights up, and Cas can feel his soul reach out and brighten upon knowing what he means by 'juice'.

Cas turns on his heel and walks into the kitchen, grabbing a sippy cup and walking back. He hands the cup to Dean, who takes it into his mouth, sucking onto it as if trying to get used to the feeling. Then he finally tilts it back a little, letting the Grace slip into his mouth. 

Castiel grabs Dean's new blanket and drapes it over him. He positions the husky into the little nook in the couch, pushing Dean back gently onto it. Dean accepts the gesture and doesn't fight as he's laid back. He looks over at the cartoons playing, still drinking his Grace and rubbing the tail of the stuffed animal onto his cheek. 

Castiel's phone rings and he picks it up. 

"Hello?" Cas says.

"Hey Cassie!" Gabriel's voice rings through the phone. "Sammy, stop, I'm driving!" He laughs a little. 

"Sam is with you?" Cas asks.

"Yeah, he got bored. I picked him up, and here we are," Gabe says. "Anywhore, I'm coming over on Monday. I miss my baby brother."

"I am not little, nor am I a baby," Cas tilts his head a little in confusion. 

"Well you're my younger brother, and I miss you. So what's going on is that I'm coming over on Monday, so be sure you're gay ass is over there and not being banged. Cool?"

Cas blushes. "Bite me, Gabriel."

"Sorry, kiddo. I got me a pretty sexy boyfriend already. Besides, that'd be pretty kinky to be banging my brother into next week."

Cas rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll be here,", he notices that Gabriel said he has a boyfriend. "So you have a boyfriend? Who is it?"

"Oh you girl! I'm not telling you because you're gonna be like 'Awwe! That's adorable!' like you do," It's Gabe's turn to roll his eyes. 

"I don't do that. I simply congratulate you and walks away to plan the wedding in my room," Cas shrugs. 

"Whatever, Cassandra. All I'm saying is that he means a whole lot to me, and one day you'll know who he is," the archangel says. "So I'll see you on Monday."

"Alright. I'll see you then," Cas says and hangs up. 

The angel looks at Dean to see him sleeping and cuddled up with the husky. The cup has left his hands, but his thumb is securely in his mouth. Cas smiles a little, picking the little one up. Dean whines a little, rousing slightly. 

"Daddy..?" his tired and raspy voice whispers.

"Shh.. It's okay, baby boy. Go back to sleep. I've got you," Castiel says quietly.

"M'kay. Love you," Dean says, not even noticing what he said. Castiel stiffens a little, shocked at the little one's words. 

"I..I love you too, Dean." 

With that, Dean Winchester is asleep, nuzzled into Cas's arms. Cas carries him to his room, laying him down in the crib. Dean rolls over onto his stomach, going back to sucking his thumb. Cas chuckles quietly and kisses his forehead. 

"Goodnight, my little angel," he says. "I love you. No matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating! I have this one and another chapter half way done for you guys, I promise.


	8. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it. I'm tired of these damn summaries.

Monday comes along pretty quick. Dean likes to sleep and loves getting cuddled. He's sitting in Cas's lap with his blanket while Cas feeds him his sippy cup. 

"You like it, angel?" Cas asks. He hums in agreement, smiling a little. Cas smiles back. "Good."

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Cas's eyebrows furrow in confusion. He snaps his fingers, changing the sippy cup into a bottle. Dean frowns and makes a noise of confusion. 

"Sorry, baby. Rules are rules," Cas whispers. He puts the young one down on the couch, taking the bottle with him. Dean whines and reaches out for the angel.

"Daddy!" he squawks. There's another knock on the door.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm just going to go answer the door," Castiel assures him and quickly moves to the door. Dean whines and pouts, hiding under his Led Zeppelin blanket and slips his thumb into his mouth. His stomach growls quietly. 

I want my bottle. I want my Daddy. He left me on the couch. Hmph. Fine then. I got my blanket and my thumb. I don't need him, Dean thinks. 

"Heyo baby brother!" an annoyingly familiar voice says from the door.

"Hello Gabriel," his daddy answers. 

Dean tenses. Gabriel? Oh hell no.

He curls up under his blanket more, closing his eyes. If he can't see them, they can't see him, right? Not right at all. 

"Cassie, what's up with the bottle?" Gabriel asks. "And who're you hiding under the blanket? Looks like something Dean would have."

Castiel walks over to Dean, sitting down next to him. "Angel," he sing songs quietly. "Come on out of there. No one bad is here." 

"No," Dean whisper-pouts back. His stomach growls loudly. "Traitor," he says to his belly. 

Cas smiles a little despite himself. He turns the corner down to the blanket. A small tuft of dirty blonde hair sticks out. He turns the blanket down more. A bright green eye sticks out. Finally, he picks Dean up. Dean is still pouting.

"Holy.. Woah. He's so cute!" Gabriel gushes. Dean blushes and hides in Cas's shoulder.

"Daddy..." Dean mutters shyly.

"Shh.." Cas says. "It's okay. It's just Uncle Gabe, angel." 

"You left me on the couch," he says quietly. 

"I know, I know. It won't happen again, I promise," Castiel says. "How about we finish your bottle? Would you be happy about that?" Dean nods after a second. "Good. Come on out of your hiding spot, baby." 

Slowly, the Winchester does as the angel told him to. He looks at Gabriel, locking eyes with him for a few seconds before whining when his stomach growls. Gabriel smiles a little at him, and Dean, just barely noticeably, gives him a smile back. 

Cas adjusts Dean in his arms. He puts the nipple of the bottle to Dean's lips, and Dean hungrily takes it in. 

"Whoa, angel. Slow down a bit. You're going to choke," Cas strokes the side of Dean's smooth cheek. Dean lets up on the bottle a bit, and his muscles relax. Nap time.

Cas starts quietly singing a slow rock song that he thought Dean might like. As he sings, he runs his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"I never meant to be the one  
Who kept you from the dark.  
But now I know my wounds are sewn  
Because of who you are 

I will take this burden on  
And become the holy one  
But remember I am human  
And I'm bound to sing this song

So hear my voice  
Remind you not to bleed  
I am here

A saviour will be there  
When you are feeling alone, oh  
A saviour for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm

So here I write my lullaby  
To all the lonely ones  
Remember as you learn to try  
To be the one you love

I will take this pen  
And teach you how to live  
For what is left unsaid  
The greatest gift I give

So hear my voice  
Remind you not to bleed  
I am here

A saviour will be there  
When you are feeling alone, oh  
A saviour for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm

When I hear your cries  
Praying for life  
I will be there

When I hear your cries  
Praying for life  
I will be there.."

When he finishes the song, Dean has finished his bottle and is fast asleep, smiling gently. He kisses Dean's forehead. "Have a nice nap, my baby angel. Daddy loves you." 

Cas whispers to Gabriel: "I'll be right back. Sorry." 

"No problem, little brother," Gabriel whispers back. 

Cas walks to Dean's nursery, laying him down in the crib. Dean groans quietly.

"Daddy?" he gets out. 

"Go back to sleep, Dean. Nap time. When you wake up, I'll have Uncle Gabe make pie. Deal?" 

"Why am I always sleeping, Daddy?"

"Your body is trying to adjust," Cas says. "We're gonna go to the park later. You need your energy."

"M'kay," Dean smiles tiredly, falling back asleep. Once he's sure Dean is asleep, Cas walks back to the living room with Gabriel.

"Sorry about that. He hasn't been around other people before so he got scared," Cas says. 

"I cannot believe you got him to be your kiddo, Cas," Gabriel says. 

"It wasn't very hard. At first, he wasn't very cooperative. Once I showed him that I will never leave him and that I truly do love and care about him, he let up. He still has some problems every once and a while, but aside from that he's quite cuddly," Castiel explains. Gabriel grins. 

"He's that good with you, huh?" 

"Yes he is," Castiel answers, smiling a little. "How are you and Sam?"

"Kiddo, we have never been better," Gabriel says.

Cas makes an impressed look. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Sam's back home with the kids-"

"Kids? What?" Cas asks incredulously.

"Yeah. It's awesome. Their names are Brandon and Annie Luther. Best kids in the world, lemme tell you."

"Um, details please?" 

"Okay, Cassandra," Gabriel chuckles and rolls his eyes, making Cas glare at him. "So this is what happened.."

While Gabriel explained how he and Sam practically adopted two children, Castiel is quiet, listening intently. The young angel smiles at the end of the story.

"You seem to be a good father," he says. 

"Me? Nah," Gabriel waves his hand, dismissing the issue. "Sam, though? Hellz yeah. He loves those kids so much, and they love him."

"Well what about you? How do you feel about the kids?" 

"Of course I love them. They're like my own kids. I love them like I love you, Cassie," Gabriel says. Cas smiles and hugs his brother. 

"I love you as well Gabe," Cas says. "That being said, are you okay with Dean calling you his uncle?"

Gabriel's heart grows about 20 sizes. "I'd be honored." 

Just then, Castiel gets a tug at his Grace. "Would you excuse me for a moment? Dean is awake." 

"He didn't sleep very long, did he?"

"He sleeps a lot usually. I think the excitement of another angel being here is keeping him awake. It's fine, though. He needs to wake up anyway. Late naps aren't good." 

With that, Castiel walks into the nursery to see bright green eyes peering over the top of the crib. Dean has his thumb in his mouth and is sitting on his knees. When Dean sees Cas, he smiles and his eyes fill with light and happiness. He reaches out for the angel, making grabby motions with his hands. 

"Daddy!" he screeches happily. "Pick me up!" 

"Okay, okay," Cas chuckles quietly. He lifts the boy up into his arms. Dean's suddenly all smiles and giggles. "Someone's a happy baby. Why's that?"

"I dunno," Dean says. "I'm not tired."

"That's a good thing, love," Cas kisses the top of Dean's head. "Uncle Gabe is still here. He wanted to know if he could see you. You don't have to if you aren't ready." 

Dean is quiet for a second. He lays his head on Cas's shoulder and sucks his thumb again, closing his eyes to think. 

Daddy wouldn't hurt me, right? I trust him. He loves me. I love him. My Daddy.

"My Daddy, right?" he mutters.

"Yeah, baby boy. All yours," Cas paces slowly around the room with the growing angel.

Hesitantly, Dean says this sentence: "Want Unca Gabe, Daddy." 

Cas grins. "Okay, Dean." He carries Dean out to the living room and looks at Gabriel. "Dean wanted to see his Uncle Gabe." 

"Hi Dean," Gabriel says, smiling at him. Dean smiles shyly back before hiding in Cas's shoulder. Cas chuckles quietly and cards his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"You don't have to be shy, angel," he says. 

"I wanna go on the couch," Dean says. 

"What do you say?" 

"Please?"

Cas nods and sits Dean down. Dean looks at Gabriel with curious eyes. When Gabe notices that he has eyes staring at him, he turns over. Dean is staring at him with his thumb in his mouth. Dean tilts his head. Gabriel tilts his head in time with Dean. Dean, after a few seconds, crawls over to Gabriel. Gabriel is surprised at first, but opens his arms for him. Dean nestles himself into the archangel's arms, looking up at him. 

"Hey kiddo," he says quietly, smiling at him. 

"Hi Unca Gabe," Dean answers shyly. Gabriel's heart grows about 35.7 sizes at the name. 

Castiel is impressed at the scene. "Dean, do you want Uncle Gabe to watch you while go make something to eat?"

"Mmhm," Dean says, playing with Gabriel's hair. Castiel chuckles. 

"I think he likes you," Cas whispers.

"Thank Dad for that," Gabe says back. "What are you doing with my hair, huh? Huh?" Gabriel pokes at Dean's side, making the curious Winchester giggle. "What, that tickles?" He pokes at the Winchester again.

"Unca Gabe!" Dean screeches, laughing. Cas chuckles and walks into the kitchen to prepare food he knows, both, Dean and Gabriel will be complaining for soon.  
~  
Sam is with Brandon and Annie right now. The kids are watching a show that Sam figured they might like called Sherlock. While they're doing that, Sam is cooking dinner for them. 

"The name's Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221B Baker Street," Sherlock says and makes a clicking noise with his mouth. 

"Sam, this show is cool!" Annie calls out. 

"I thought you guys would like it! Me and Gabe have been trying to get through the whole show, but we haven't been able to. Maybe we can all watch it together when Gabe comes home," Sam calls back. 

"That'd be awesome!" she cheers. Sam grins. 

"Dinner's ready!" 

Brandon pauses the show, and they both walk to the kitchen. Sam can't cook very well;Gabe usually does the cooking. For what he knows how to make, though, he does a kickass job at it. 

When Sam and Jess went to New Orleans on a brief vacation, Sam learned how to make gumbo. (Actual gumbo, not that shit with the tomatoes in it.) He does a damn good job at it. It seems like the kids think so too when they finish their bowls and ask for seconds. 

Brandon doesn't ever talk much. His words surprise Sam though when he finally says something. "This is amazing. Thanks Mom." Then Brandon freezes. "I-I mean.."

"It's okay, Brandon," Sam assures him gently. "Whatever you two feel like calling me, I don't care."

Annie smiles a little. "Brandon rarely ever thanks any one. That just means he really trusts you." She suddenly gets serious. "Don't break my brother's trust, or I swear to God, I will break you."

This sentence really reminds Sam that Annie is still a child with the maturity of a 26 year old. Instead of nodding his head like he usually does, he pulls out a chair and sits down with the kids. 

"Look guys," Sam says. "I can't say this for a lot of people. I love my mom. I love Dean. I love Gabriel. I love Castiel. I love my Uncle Bobby. I love my Aunt Ellen. I love Jess. And I love Jo. That was pretty much it." He pauses for a second. "That was before I met you two." Annie and Brandon look surprised. "I've always wanted kids, and so has Gabe. I've cried on his shoulder because I felt so bad that I couldn't provide a family for him like he's always wanted. Then you both came into the picture. I saw how happy Gabriel got when he saw you smile, Annie. He loves you to death." This makes Annie smile.

"He loves the hell out of you too, Brandon," Sam continues. Brandon looks at Sam in disbelief.

"Yeah right," Brandon rolls his eyes. "No one could ever love or care about me. I'm a fucking killer." 

"Don't you ever talk to yourself like that!" Sam says. "Brandon, you're an awesome big brother and a parent to Annie. You're a joy to be around. Gabe, Annie, and I all love you. We wouldn't ever want to see you hurting. You're not a monster. I'm positive of that." Sam takes a breath. "C'mere, kiddo." 

Brandon gets up from his seat and walks to the Winchester. Sam takes the pre teen into his arms, hugging him warmly. Brandon nestles himself into the warmth of Sam's body after a brief moment of tensing. Sam whispers gentle reassurances to him. Tears wrack Brandon's body. 

"It's okay, Brandon. I'm here. I'm always here. I got you," Sam holds the boy close. "I know you're scared. It's okay to be. Let it out."

Brandon sobs into Sam's shirt. "I wish we lived with you..."

"I know, kiddo. I know. We'll get you two out of there, I promise," Sam says. He promises this to himself as well. He has to get these kids out of that house, out of the life. The kids deserve better. They deserve more.

After a few minutes, Brandon stops crying. Sam rubs his back gently. He kisses the top of his head. "I love you, Brandon. I consider you my son, and Annie my daughter. I love the both of you."

"We love you too," Brandon gets out. 

"Now," Sam says. "Who wants popcorn and Sherlock?" 

The kids smile. "Me!"

Sam chuckles. "Alright then. Let's do this!" They all laugh together. 

 

Later on after about 3 episodes, all three of them are on the couch. Brandon is cuddled into Sam's side, and Annie has her head in Sam's lap. The Winchester has his arms wrapped protectively around the two children. They all are asleep, minds clear with happy dreams that Gabriel blessed them with.

 

A few hours later, Gabriel makes his way home. The first thing he sees are Sam, Brandon and Annie asleep on the couch. Sherlock has long since stopped playing. Gabriel smiles, tired beyond belief from Dean. He walks over to the three, kissing their foreheads. Snapping his fingers, the four of them appear in the bedroom, the sleeping three comfortable on the bed. Gabriel thinks that Sam will wake when the Winchester stirs, but he doesn't. He just curls up more around his kids. Gabe yawns quietly, stretching and making his way back downstairs to the couch. He lays down, closing his eyes. Sleep quickly takes over him, and he doesn't mind it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the gumbo, I know how to cook it. I am born and raised in New Orleans, so don't question me. Anyone else born in the south?
> 
> I just wanted to say that I pray for Orlando. This really hits home for me. Florida is going off the deep end. 
> 
> Also, "Saviour" by Black Veil Brides is used in this. The original song does scream in it. In this version, though, it does not. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean freaks out. 
> 
> Sam beats the hell out of someone.

The next morning is a beautiful day. The sun is shining bright. The birds are singing. There's a few bunnies hopping around. It's not too hot outside either. Today is a great day to go to the park.

Castiel walks into the nursery to see the baby still asleep. Dean is curled up with his stuffed animal and his blanket, suckling lightly on his thumb. He looks so cute. Time to face the day, though!

"De," he sing songs quietly. "Time to get up."

Dean groans quietly and cuddles into his blanket more. "I seepy, Daddy.."

"I know, baby boy. You gotta get up. We're gonna go have some fun today," Cas says, rubbing Dean's back gently. "I'm bringing you to the park."

Dean opens his eyes slowly, looking up at Cas with his thumb in his mouth. Dean looks at Castiel like he hung the moon and the stars, and the angel's heart flutters happily.

"Go play, Daddy?"

"Yeah, angel. You're going to go have fun."

He yawns. "M'kay." He reaches up for the angel. Cas lifts the boy into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

"Let's get you dressed, yeah?" Dean nods. "Alright." Cas tries to sit him down, but all that results in is whimpers and whines from the baby.

"Daddy! No! Don't put me down!" Dean cries.

"Shh, angel. Calm down, it's okay. I'm just putting you down into the play pen so I get your clothes without dropping you. It'll only be for a second, and I'll pick you right back up, my love. I promise," Cas assures him quickly. Dean thinks about it for a second.

"'Kay," his quiet voice says. Cas kisses his head again, setting him down in the play pen. Dean kicks his sock covered feet. He picks up one of the toys scattered around him. He starts sucking his thumb again, grabbing at the small blue ball next to him. He throws it a short distance from him. The ball bounces back up, making Dean giggle. The crawls over to it, bouncing it again. He giggles once again but louder. He dubs the ball his favorite toy. After he plays with it for a few minutes, he's in a fit of giggles and smiles, kicking his feet in happiness.

"Daddy! Look at me! 'S fun!" Dean cheers.

Cas turns his head towards the boy. "I'm happy you're having fun!"

Dean takes a look at more toys that surround him. His eyes lock on a baby safe, soft black car. His eyes narrow to get a better look at the toy. Is that...? No. It can't be! He grabs the car, looking it over. It's Baby! He gurgles in happiness.

Okay, so there's a sudden urge to chew on this...

.....

Screw it.

Dean puts the corner of the soft car in his mouth, chewing gently on it and drooling all over the place. He giggles and sucks on the corner.

"Bleh!" he spits. "Nasty!" Not the best taste. He eyes it for a moment before going right back at it, sucking and chewing on the car. The baby kicks his feet again. New habit discovered. Not the best taste but, hey, he's hungry and bored. Sue him. Wait, you can't because he's a baby! Hah!

Okay, he really needs to eat. He's going crazy.

"Time to get dressed, baby boy!" Cas says, walking to the play pen. Dean lifts his arms up towards him, smiling widely. Cas chuckles. "Who's a happy baby today? Huh?" The angel pokes at his stomach. Dean giggles.

"Daddy, that tickles!"

"What tickles? This?" Castiel does the same thing again.

"Yeah!" Dean shrieks out in laughter when Cas tickles his sides. After a few seconds, the angel stops tickling him. He grabs Dean a plaid onesie.   Dean's eyes light up at the clothes.

"You like it, angel?"

"Mmhm! Sammy would like it!" Dean says enthusiastically.

"Speaking of Sammy, he told me to tell you hi," Cas says. "Don't worry. He doesn't know about what's going on. He won't know unless you want him to. No one knows aside from me and Uncle Gabe."

"I like Unca Gabe," Dean admits quietly. "He's nice."

"He likes you too. He thinks you're cute, and he's happy to have you as his nephew."

"I am not cute!"

"Then what are you?"

"Adorable! Big difference!"

Castiel chuckles. "I love you." He leans down and nuzzles his nose with Dean's, making the baby close his eyes and smile cutely.

"Love you too, Daddy," he whispers. Cas sits up and starts changing Dean's clothes. Dean hasn't started wearing diapers only because Cas isn't sure how he'd react or if Dean is ready. Dean should be ready soon. Just a bit longer. After Dean is changed, Cas carries him to the kitchen.

"Want some breakfast, De?" he asks.

"Yeah!"

"Yes, what?"

"..please?"

"No problem."

Dean still has a bit of a problem using his manners. It's okay, though. Dean is just a baby. He'll learn. He has time.

Dean is soon done with a good, filling breakfast. He's all smiles and giggles. Cas sets a cup of chocolate milk on the table. Dean's eyes fill with light. Then his shoulders slouch slightly. His eyes divert to the floor, and he plays with his hands. His feet dangle slightly, and he bites his lower lip.

"Mommy..." he whispers. It's barely audible, even for Castiel. Tears fill and threaten to leave Dean's eyes as memories of his mother flash through his mind.

Castiel picks up on his boy's sadness quickly. "Baby, what's wrong?" he rushes to Dean, kneeling down beside him. Dean shakes his head, turning the other way, covering his now leaking eyes.

"Nothing, Daddy. I'm fine," he lies. "I'm fine" is always code for "Hold me. I'm scared. I need you. Don't leave me please."

"Dean. Tell me what's wrong, love. You just don't start crying out of the blue. What set you off?" Cas says, genuinely concerned. Dean shuts down. His eyes show no emotion, and he just stares blankly at the wall. PTSD is kicking in.

Fire. All he sees is fire behind his eyes.

_"Mommy! No!" Dean screams. His mother is burning on the ceiling. Sammy and Dean are both crying, screaming. Suddenly Sammy is shoved into his tiny arms._

_"Take your brother outside as fast as you can," John orders, tears streaming down his own face._

_"But Daddy! What about-" Dean doesn't have time to finish because John is shouting:_

_"Now! Dean, go!"_

_Dean races down the stairs and outside his house, shushing Sammy gently the entire time. Sammy is still crying his baby eyes out. Dean is crying himself._

_What happened to Mommy? Where's Daddy? Why was Mommy on the ceiling? Why was there a mean, scary man trying to hurt Sammy and Mommy?_

_"Oh, Sammy. Please stop crying, baby brother," Dean whispers. He fakes a smile. "Everything's okay. Remember what Mommy says? 'Everything's okie dokie, artichokie'." Dean laughs pathetically through his tears._

_John runs out of the house and scoops him and Sammy up in his arms. Dean is screaming, "MOMMY NO! DADDY STOP IT! DADDY PUT ME DOWN! LET ME SAVE MOMMY! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean knows that these are bad words, but he doesn't care. Mommy says them all the time, and that's how Daddy leaves her alone._

_Those words are the last words Dean ever says to anyone for six years._

Now Dean is crying his eyes out. Cas tries to hug him, but Dean starts screaming.

"MOMMY NO! DADDY STOP IT! DADDY PUT ME DOWN! LET ME SAVE MOMMY! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean screams. Cas lets him go, and Dean runs upstairs. He runs and runs until he gets to where Sammy's nursery would be. He can still see the flames. He senses something behind him.

"Mommy?"

                ----~----

The next morning, Brandon and Annie wake up at the same time in Sam's arms. Brandon stretches, making his back crack. Annie pops her neck. They smile sleepily at each other. Then their eyes widen.

Oh my God.

They slept at Sam's last night.

Oh my God.

"Oh my God!" Brandon screeches. He gets out of the bed quickly, startling Sam out of sleep.

"Guys! What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"Robbie is gonna kill us!" Annie panics. "Come on, Brandon! If we get out of here in 5 minutes, maybe we'll make it back to the house before he wakes up."

"Okay, come on!" Brandon and Annie pull on their shoes and start bolting for the door.

"Whoa there," Gabriel stops them. "What's going on here?"

"Thank you guys for everything, but we really have to go," Annie says.

"We'll give you a ride," Gabe says. Sam is down the stairs closely behind the kids. Gabriel snaps his fingers, and the four are suddenly at the house Brandon and Annie were so panicky to get to.

"How did you-?" Annie is interrupted by the wooden front door flying open.

"BRENDON AND AMY!" a drunken male shouts from the door frame. Oh yeah. Definitely Texan. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE Y'ALL BEEN?!"

"We got lost, sir," Annie says. "Sam and Gabe were nice enough to help us back."

"THOSE TWO ARE PROBABLY RAPISTS. GIT YER ASSES IN THE DAMN HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" the man still bellows. "YOU TOO GAY BOY!"

Sam is confused at first. He looks at Gabe as if to say, Me?

"Y-Yes sir," Brandon whispers. He quickly scampers inside, Annie following. As Brandon passes the drunkard, he is hit in the spine by a thick, metal belt buckle. Brandon groans in pain quietly.

Sam sees red when he sees Brandon hurt.

"HEY!" Sam shouts. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HITTING HIM?! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!"

"Think you're so tough? Come say it to my face, pretty boy," the man sneers.

"Uncle Robbie, please. Leave him alone," Annie begs quietly.

"Who do you think you're talking to?!" Robbie slaps her across the face, and she falls to the floor.

Sam growls and charges toward the man, slamming Robbie's head onto the wooden door. He punches Robbie dead in the jaw, breaking it mercilessly. Robbie screams in agony. Gabriel just stands back in awe, trying to hold his own anger back. God knows that if his anger unleashes, this entire state will be nothing.

With every word, Sam throws a punch. "Keep," punch. "Your." Punch. "Hands." Punch. "Off." Punch. "My." Punch. "Fucking." Punch. "Kids!" Kick in the junk. Though Robbie is on the brink of unconsciousness, Sam doesn't stop. Gabriel finally has to step in and yank Sam off the bleeding man. Brandon and Annie are petrified, eyes widened in shock.

"Sam! Baby, stop! You're gonna kill him!" Gabriel says.

"Stupid, good for nothing, waste of oxygen!" Sam growls. "Come near my kids ever again, and I swear to God I'll send you to Hell myself."

"Come here, kids," Gabe says. The children do as they're told, rushing into Gabriel's arms. Gabriel snaps his fingers, and all four of them are gone again.


	10. Author's Note: Sam's Subscriptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter, sorry. I have a surprise for yall though! :)

Hey guys! Sam here with some awesome info! 

I have some AMAZING people keeping up with this story. They waited for a long time while I thought I was gonna give up on this story. Luckily, I didn't! 

All that being said, I have a present for y'all! Are you a fan of my work? Maybe you're just a fan of this story? Would you like sneak peeks on everything I work on, including this story? Well you're in luck! I call it "Sam's Subscriptions"! Comment your email below, and I will happily add you to the list of who I'll be emailing about new ideas, parts of the story, what I'm working on, and sneak peeks on Daddy Issues or any other story you'd like info on! This means ANY story! 

So if you're interested, please comment below! I'll get back to you with a warm welcome ASAP! :)  
-S.W.


	11. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a little reassurance. 
> 
> Gabriel and Sam have a tickle fight with the kids.

There in the middle of the room stands Mary Winchester in all her beauty. A warm smile is painted on her face, and her eyes are bright. She looks as she did the night of the fire. Loving, youthful, and beautiful as usual. 

"Hello Dean," she says. She holds her arms out for her son. Dean's eyes fill with unshed tears, and he runs into her arms. 

"Mommy!" he says happily, squeezing her in a tight hug. 

"Hey, kiddo. Missed you," Mary says. 

"Missed you too," he says. He looks up at her. "Are you real?"

She chuckles lightly. "Is Batman real?"

"Um, duh!" 

"Well there's your answer," she says. 

"You aren't mad at me for all this?" 

"Of course not. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. You just have to let Cas take care of you. He loves you, kiddo. It's your chance at having a childhood. A real one without having to be a parent yourself," Mary kisses his cheek. "Now why don't you go back down there and hug Cas and tell him how much you love him, huh? He's worried sick. You scared him a little back there." 

"But you're gonna leave me again, Mommy! Don't leave me again!" Dean starts crying again. 

"Shh, hey. Dean, hey. It's okay, love. You'll be able to see me soon. Once you grow your pretty little wings, then you'll be able to fly around Heaven and go see whoever you want," Mary strokes Dean's cheek gently with the back of her hand. 

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're gonna be an angel, remember? It's gonna be awesome!"

"Awesome!" Dean smiles, fist pumping his mother. They both laugh. 

"Now go see your Daddy, okay?" Mary says. "I love you. And remember, angels are watching over you." She kisses his forehead and disappears. 

Dean's quiet for a minute. Did that actually happen? Holy crap. 

Tears well up in his eyes. He wants his Daddy. "Daddy!!" He calls out. 

Less than two seconds later, Castiel is by his side. "Hey, baby boy. I'm here." Dean clutches onto him. 

"I saw Mommy, Daddy," he says. "Mommy said it's okay. She said that it's okay for me to be like this. She said she loves me, and doesn't think this is nasty at all. She said she missed me, Daddy." 

"She can't wait to see you, angel," Cas says gently, holding his baby close. 

"I wan' my Mommy," he sobs. "I wan' her to c-come back."

"I know, De. I know. You'll be able to see her soon. Your wings will take a little while to grow, but when they do you can fly to her as fast and as soon as they do. I promise," Cas assures him. 

"You won't leave me, Daddy. Will you?" Dean asks, looking up at the angel with huge, watery, brighter than ever green eyes. 

"No, Dean! Of course not! Come here, love," Castiel is now sitting cross-legged on the floor. He holds his arms out, and Dean climbs into his lap. Dean lays his head on Cas's shoulder, sucking his thumb into his mouth, and whimpering quietly. "Baby, I love you. If I wanted to leave you, I would have never asked you to do this." Cas cards his fingers through Dean's hair. 

Dean just coos sadly in response, hiding his face in Cas's chest. His other hand balls up in Cas's shirt. The angel stays patient with the boy, holding him close. 

"I know. Long day, baby, I know. Hey, guess what? Sammy got two kids too now," Cas says, trying to make Dean a bit happier. 

"What?" Dean gets out. "Really?"

"Yeah. They're hunters. Sammy is taking them out of the life. With the help of your Uncle Gabe, of course. Their names are Brandon and Annie Luther. Brandon is 12, and Annie is 7, I believe," Cas explains. 

"Is Sammy living with Unca Gabe?" 

"Yep."

"I knew it! I knew there was something up with Sammy!" 

"You aren't upset?"

"No! Sammy's happy, so I'm happy. Unca Gabe wuvs me, and I wuv him. I'm all good with him," Dean says. Then he gets a little sad. "I wan' Sammy. I wan' my Sammy, Daddy."

"Oh no. Baby, shhh. Don't cry, love. Look, I'll tell you what. I can see if Sammy and Uncle Gabe would like us over. That sound good?" Cas asks. 

"Does Sammy know about all this?"

"No. We haven't told him because you didn't want us to. I can tell him though, if you'd like." 

"Just tell him that I've been staying with you for a while since Sammy left. I wanna see if I can be a big boy," Dean says. "Can I do that, Daddy? Please?"

Cas thinks about it for a second. "Yes. I think you can try that." Dean hugs him tightly.

"Thank you Daddy! I wuv you!" Dean smiles. 

"I love you too, Dean," Cas hugs him back. "You want a bottle of chocolate milk, baby?"

"Yeah!" Dean says happily. 

"Well then come on," Cas picks the baby up, balancing him on his hip. They both go downstairs. Cas grabs the chocolate milk that he put in the bottle and moves to the couch. Dean positions himself in his Daddy's arms. Cas moves the bottle to Dean's lips, which Dean takes in hungrily. 

"After your breakfast, we'll call Sammy. Okay?"

Dean just hums in agreement, too focused on his bottle than anything else. 

~

By the time the sun goes down, Sam's anger still hasn't subsided. It has calmed down slightly, but it's still there. He's civil with Brandon, Annie, and Gabriel, of course. 

"Sam, baby," Gabe says, rubbing his back. "It's okay, love. The kids are okay. No one is gonna hurt them ever again." 

"Still. That fucker hurt my kids. They don't deserve that," Sam says, pissed beyond belief. 

"I know. I had to hold back because if I didn't, the entire state would be blown to nothing," Gabe chuckles a little. "Boosh!" That gets a small smile from the Winchester. "There's that beautiful smile I love." Sam laughs a little. 

"You romantic," he teases. 

"You know you love it," Gabe answers, wiggling his eyebrows. Sam laughs and smacks Gabe's shoulder. They hear the kids whispering in the kitchen. 

"Now can I, Brandon?" Annie says. 

"Yeah, yeah. Go. Shoo," Brandon lightly pushes his sister into the room. 

Annie slowly approaches Sam and Gabriel."Sam?"

"Yeah? What's up, Princess?" Sam answers. 

"This is for you," Annie shyly hands a colorful card. It reads: "THANKS FOR KICKING THAT GUY'S ASS! LOVE BRANDON AND ANNIE" in huge bubble letters. 

Sam chuckles. "No problems guys," he notices Brandon is still sitting in the kitchen. When Brandon's eyes meet Sam's, the 12 year old quickly looks away, rubbing the back of his neck and clearing his throat. Sam smiles and beckons him over. 

"Come here, Brandon," he says. Brandon gets up and moves to the three of them. Gabriel picks Annie up, sitting her in his lap. Brandon sits next to Sam, and Sam wraps his arm around Brandon's shoulders. 

"Look kiddies," Gabriel says. "We love you guys. Now that your uncle is practically dead because of Hulk over here-"

"I am not Hulk! I am Thor, asshole!" Sam pouts. 

"Well I'm Loki, so that'd make for some pretty kinky incest considering that we-"

"Woah! Gabe, there are kids in the room!" Sam's face goes red with embarrassment. Gabe snickers. 

"Anyway. Since all that happened, Sam and I wanted you two to live with us," Gabe says. The kids' eyes light up. 

"Really?!" They both say. Then they both hug their respective parent. "Thank you so much!" 

Sam kisses the top of his son's head. "No problem guys." 

Suddenly Gabriel's phone rings. "Heya Cassie!" he says when he answers the phone. 

"Hello Gabriel," Cas says. 

"Hi Unca Gabe!" Dean calls out from the background. "Woah Woah Woah Woah! Daddy! Catch me!" 

"I got you, angel," Cas grunts as Dean lands on his chest. "Dean wants to come see you and Sam."

"Is he ready for that, Cas?" 

"Yeah. He said he just wanted to act like a big boy around Sam for the time being, as he put it." 

"It's up to the man," Gabe says. He turns to Sam. "Babe. Hey."

"Yeah, what's up?" Sam answers. 

"Cas wants to know if him and Dean can come visit," Gabe says. 

"Yeah sure. They can come over whenever. I'd love to see those two again," Sam says. 

"Awesome," Gabe says. "Alright, kiddo. You two got the green light from the sexy beast."

"Gabriel!" Sam blushes again. "Your brother and your two kids are in the room! Archangels are supposed to be mature."

"Supposed to be are the keywords, Samshine. I don't believe I heard the words 'have to be'. And anyway, you love me for being a rebel," Gabe pokes Sam's side. "Get the moose guys!" The kids laugh and start attacking Sam in tickles. "See you tomorrow, Cassie!" *click*

After hanging up the phone, Gabriel dives into the tickle attack. "Dog pile!" He shouts. Sam shouts a battle cry, and all four of them start wrestling around. Gabriel picks up Brandon and throws him onto the couch, making Brandon whoop in laughter. This is their family. One archangel, a Winchester, and two hunter kids. This might work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I didn't think yall would like my new email thing, but yall did! I think I've sent about 10 so far, and more are coming! :)


	12. Ten

"Ready to go to Uncle Gabe and Sammy's house, Dean? Are you excited?" Castiel asks his baby. Dean jumps in the air and laughs.

"Yeah Daddy!" Then he stops. "I mean… Yeah, sure. Come on, Cas."

Cas frowns. "Look, Dean. If at any time you feel like you need me, don't hesitate to pull me away and tell me."

"I got this, Cas," Dean answers. "But if it helps you sleep at night, I'll come to you."

Cas tilts his head in confusion. "I don't sleep, and you know that, Dean." Dean laughs a little. 

"Expression, Cas. And I thought you were the one who was supposed to be teaching me things."

"I only know angelic things. We can teach each other," Cas smiles. They both laugh together for a moment. Cas lifts Dean up and hugs him tightly. Dean hugs him back until he realizes Oh, hey, I kinda can't breathe. That works too. 

"Hey, Cas?" he gets out. 

"Hm?"

"Kinda can't breathe."

"Oh!" Castiel exclaims and lets the boy go. "Sorry." Dean rolls his eyes, smiling. 

"Now come on, Cas. I wanna go see these two," he says. Cas nods and touches Dean's shoulder, and suddenly they're gone.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean opens his eyes, and all he sees is black. Oh wait there's a bit of white, too. He looks up and sees Castiel smiling and seems to be whooping in excitement and happiness. The angel's arms are wrapped comfortably around him.

"Cas?" Dean asks quietly. He looks down. "What the fuck?" He grips onto Cas tighter. Cas looks down. 

"It's alright, Dean," the angel says. "I've got you."

"Where are we? Why am I so high in the air?" Dean asks, panicking. 

"I forgot you were afraid of flying," Cas sighs. "I'm flying us to Sammy's, Dean. Nothing to worry about." 

"Nothing to worry about? I'm petrified of- Whoa. Cas.. are those your wings?" Dean asks incredulously. 

"You can see them?" Cas's eyes widen a little. 

"Hell yeah I can see them. They're awesome," Dean stares at the wings, smiling wide like an amazed child.

This makes Cas smile. "Thank you, Dean. If it helps you, just keep looking at my wings." 

Dean nods and nuzzles closer to Castiel, eyes not leaving the angel's wings. His thumb somehow slips into his mouth, and he starts sucking on it slowly. Cas can see him out of the corner of his eye. 

He's adorable. He has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire existence. 

After a few minutes a familiar house comes into view. He senses his older brother and Sam with two other younger souls. When Cas starts flying down, Dean lets out a shriek and clutches onto Cas. 

"DADDY!" Dean shrieks. Cas holds him close. 

"Hey, hey. Calm down. It's alright. I've got you. Shh.. Daddy's got you," he says quietly. "I will never drop you. Ever. I would never let something happen to you. I love you, Dean." Dean's heart rate slows down considerably. 

"I love you too, Daddy," he mutters and buries his face in Cas's shirt. He doesn't look back up until he knows for sure he's on solid ground. Even then he only peeks up into Cas's eyes. 

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" the angel asks. Dean nods slowly, and Castiel lets him go. Dean stands up straight and walks to the door, knocking a little code that only he and Sam know on the door. As quick as usual, maybe even a little quicker, Sam pulls open the door. He has a huge smile plastered on his face. 

"Dean!" Sam exclaims happily. "I'm so happy to see you!" Sam pulls his brother into a hug. 

"Hey Sammy," Dean smiles and hugs his brother back. As much as he loves his Daddy, he really missed Sam and his awesome hugs. Dean doesn't let Sam go for a few seconds longer than necessary. He lets go when he sees a little girl peek her head out from behind the couch. "Who's that?" he asks. The little girl goes back into hiding. 

"Oh, that's Annie most likely," Sam answers. "Come on out, Annie. This is my older brother, Dean. He's a huge teddy bear, don't worry." 

"Hey!" Dean frowns. Castiel chuckles. 

"Hey, nothing. It's true," the angel says. 

"Whatever," Dean pouts. There's my boy, Cas thinks to himself. 

"Okay," Annie says and runs over to Sam, clutching onto his leg. 

Sam laughs a little and lifts her up. "No need to be shy, kiddo. Where's Daddy? Is he hiding and eating all the candy?"

"Probably," Annie answers. 

"Let's go find him, huh? Maybe if we're lucky we can find Brandon too," Sam says. Then he takes off running up the stairs with Annie on his hip. Annie shrieks with laughter. 

"DAAAADDDYYY! MOMMY WANTS YOU!" she calls out. 

Dean raises his eyebrow slightly at the name. "Mommy?" Dean asks once he makes it up the stairs, Castiel closely following. 

"Yeah," Sam says. "The kids like that name for me, so I rolled with it. The hell else were they gonna call me, Papa? That doesn't sound right." 

"Yeah, I get that," Dean says. "How'd you get them?" 

"Long story. I'll tell you once I get them to sleep in a little bit. It's 5 o'clock already, so it shouldn't be too long from now," Sam answers. 

"There's no way it's 5 o'clock already. When me and Cas left, it was like 10 in the morning," Dean says. 

"Where the hell were you guys then?" Sam asks, knocking on the door to Brandon's room. He opens the door and walks in, leaving Cas and Dean in the hallway. 

"Time is different in Heaven, Dean," Cas says quietly. "He doesn't know anything up until you want to tell him." 

"Oh," Dean says. "I'm not telling him yet. No." 

"I'm not saying you have to, but he might like to know. He loves you just like Uncle Gabe and Daddy do, alright? He won't judge you." 

Dean sighs. "I know. I'll think about it." 

He hears Gabriel laughing and Sam chasing after him from the room. The two children are laughing hysterically. 

"Gabriel! What the fuck are you doing on the ceiling?" Sam asks. 

"You can't steal my candy from up here," Gabriel says. Castiel face palms and Dean goes into the room curiously. He sees Gabriel sitting cross-legged on the ceiling sucking on a Tootsie Pop. 

"Gabriel," Cas sighs. "Get down." 

"Aw, come on, Cassie! Don't try to ruin the fun like you did when we were younger," Gabriel says. 

"You dragged me along with your pranks!" Cas protests. 

"And you cried when you got hurt or in trouble." 

"I was a fledgeling who looked up to you, Gabriel. I was bound to try to be a good angel until you contaminated me," Castiel scowls. 

"Hey, that wasn't all me. Balthazar did some of it too. I'm sure you remember your ex, don't you?" Gabriel says. 

"You dick!" Cas snaps. 

"Ex?" Sam and Dean ask. "You dated Balthazar?" 

"It was my 'rebellious teenager stage' as you would put it," Cas says. "Being with him wasn't that big of a deal-"

"He was eons older than you, Castiel!" Gabriel exclaims. 

"He was not! He was only.. 20345 years older than me." 

"Bullshit! Try like 2 eons older than you!" 

"Age is only a number," Castiel points out. 

"That's like saying I could date Anias if I wanted to." 

"Sam's 34, right? And you are… just about as old as creation, right? How many years apart is that?" 

Suddenly, Dean sees gold and white feathers slap Cas down. 

"Hey!" Dean says defensively. "Wings away!" 

"Wait a minute," Gabriel is now off the ceiling. "You can see my wings?"

"All 6 of them," Dean says. 

"I can't even see them," Sam says. "How the hell can you see them?" 

"Umm.." Dean struggles with an answer. Luckily, his daddy jumps in. 

"When I rebuilt Dean, I gave him some of my grace," Castiel explains. "It's flowing through his veins right now. Anything I do, he can feel." 

Suddenly, Dean feels an invisible finger poke at his side. He jumps, giggling. Oh yes. Giggling. 

"Meanie!" Dean pouts. The he stiffens. "I mean.. Asshole." 

Cas and Gabriel can barely hold back a coo of adoration. 

I love you, baby boy, is what Dean hears in his head. 

Love you too, Daddy, Dean thinks. 

You're so cute, Cas sends back. Dean blushes and smiles bashfully. 

"Awe," Gabriel coos. "Cuties."

"What'd I miss?" Sam asks. 

"Cas called Dean cute, and Dean got all shy," Gabriel explains. 

Realization dawns on Sam's face. "So you didn't think to tell me?" 

Dean's heart plummets. "Tell you what?"

"That you and Cas are dating!" Sam smiles. "I didn't know you were gay, Dean."

"Oh HELL no," Dean protests. "First off, I'm not dating Cas. That's just.." He shudders. "Awkward. Two, I'm not gay, Sam. If anything.. I guess I'm bi, if anything. Cas is just trying something to boost my self esteem a little. Ain't that right, Cas?"

"Yes. As a side note, Dean, we all knew you weren't straight," Cas says. "And what's so bad about dating me? I'm not THAT bad, am I?"

"Nah, man. You can't be. You'll find someone that'll work for you," Dean smiles a little. 

"No. I don't think I want anyone. I have you to watch over," Cas answers. Dean rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

We'll talk about it later, Cas's voice says in Dean's head. Don't dwell on it. Smile, baby boy. Let me see that smile that I love. 

Because of his Daddy's words, Dean starts smiling a little, blush still dusting his cheeks faintly. 

There's my little boy. 

"Um.. Mom? Dad? Who are these people?" Brandon asks from his hiding place behind Sam. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Brandon! A bunch of people bursted into your room," Sam says. "The blonde one is Dean, and the angel is Castiel. We just call him Cas though. You can call him Uncle Cas. He's your father's younger brother."

"One of the thousand," Gabriel says. "They drove me nuts sometimes."

"You love me," Cas says, putting on his cutest face, fluttering his wings a little. Dean has the sudden impulse to nuzzle up to his angel's fluffy wings. Oh they'd feel so good on his face. Daddy would hold him and rock him in his chair, and then he'd fall asleep to the sound of his Daddy singing quietly to him, telling him that he's "Daddy's beautiful baby boy" and that he's "Daddy's baby Dean." A yawn pulls it's self from Dean.

"You've been spending way too much time with that Winchester," Gabriel says, chuckling. Cas rolls his eyes, laughing a little despite himself. "You tired, Dean?"

"No," Dean lies. 

"Dean," Cas says sternly. 

"Okay, okay. I'm a little bit tired. Just a little though," Dean surrenders. 

"Well then come on. Go take a nap," Cas says. "I'll watch over you."

"Yeah we have a spare room if you'd like," Sam offers. 

"I wanna catch up with you, Sammy," Dean protests. 

"I'll be right downstairs. I'm not going anywhere. Just go take a nap for at least 15 minutes, and come right downstairs. I'm cooking dinner tonight," Sam says. 

"Since when did you learn how to cook? You used to burn water!" Dean exclaims. 

Brandon looks at Sam in awe. "No way. Mom, you kick ass at cooking! There's no way you sucked at cooking."

"Well there is. And that's another story for when Uncle Dean wakes up from his nap," Sam says, ruffling Brandon's hair. 

"Alright, Dean. Come on. Nap time," Cas says soothingly. 

Dean is going to get whiny soon. He woke up really early this morning with excitement to see Sam. "I don't wannaaa." And there it is. The whine. 

"Dean. Now," Cas says. "That's final." Dean sighs dramatically. 

"Fine." 

Sam raises his eyebrows at the two of them. It's almost like Cas acts like Dean's dad now, except more loving, of course. Dean walks off with Cas close behind him, and Gabriel guides him to his room. 

"Wow," Brandon says. 

"What?" Sam answers. 

"The infamous Dean Winchester is bossed around by a baby angel. Nice."

"Oh he's almost always listened to Cas. Last time he didn't... Well it didn't end well." 

"What, did he spank him or something?" Brandon jokes. 

"More like Cas beat the fuck out of him."

"Holy shit."

"Cas is a strong little thing. He's an angel, and sometimes we forget that."

"Don't piss off the nerd angels, right?"

Sam snorts. "That's exactly what Dean said."  
\----------------------------------------------------------/---

Dean opens the door and sees a single large bed and.. Oh my god. Is that his rocking chair?!

"Yes, Dean. That's the same one," Cas says smiling a little. "Now are you ready for a nap? This is usually when you take your nap at home."

"Do you have my..." Dean can't ask. Cas nods. 

"Right here," he says and snaps his fingers. A bottle filled with clear and blue tinted water appears in his hand. He sits in the rocking chair and holds his arms out. Dean quickly runs into them and cuddles close to his daddy. 

"My daddy," Dean mutters. Cas positions him correctly and kisses his head. 

"All yours," he answers. "Open up. Snack time."

Dean opens his mouth slightly when his bottle comes back into view. When the nipple gets into his mouth, he starts suckling quickly. Cas pulls it away gently, making the boy whine. 

"Shh.. Slow down a little, baby. You'll choke," Cas says and slides the bottle back into his mouth. When he does, Dean slows down considerably. After a few minutes of Cas running his fingers through Dean's hair and feeding him his bottle, Dean is out like a light, smiling in his sleep. Cas takes the bottle out of his mouth, and Dean slides his thumb in. The angel wraps his wings around the both of them and rocks his chair some more. 

"Daddy will watch over you, honeybee," he whispers and kisses his forehead.


	13. Eleven Part One

A little while later, Dean wakes up slowly. It's dark outside. 

"Jesus Christ," he whispers. 

"No, I am Castiel," Castiel says from above him. Dean jumps and damn near has a heart attack. 

"Damn it, Cas," Dean mutters. 

"My apologies."

"How long have I slept for?" 

"About 2 hours. Not long." 

"2 HOURS? I was supposed to hang out with Sammy tonight!" Dean exclaims. He feels tears forming in his eyes. "But no. I had to sleep like a fucking baby. That's all I am now."

"Oh Dean," Cas sighs. "It's alright. You're just on a certain routine. You're used to that, and you body remembered that's usually when you go to sleep. It's fine. Sam understands. He's still awake if you'd like to go see him downstairs."

"Can I?"

"Yes, of course. Go on," Cas helps Dean out of his resting place. Dean damn near runs out the door. "The kids are sleeping, Dean." Cas reminds him lightly. 

"Oh, whoops," Dean starts walking slower and quieter down the stairs. He sees Sam curled up on an arm chair and a blanket is over him. A lamp is on the small table near the chairs and a book is in his lap. 

"Hey Dean," Sam says, closing his book and smiling. 

"Hey Sammy," Dean smiles back a little. "Sorry about that. Cas has been making me take naps at certain times during the day, and I'm so used to it now that I get tired."

"Why does he make you take naps?" Sam asks. 

"I don't know. He says that it'll help me with my stress and anxiety or whatever."

"Has it been helping?"

"I guess." 

"Awe," Sam coos. "He wuvs his baby boy."

"I know," Dean says. "I-I mean.. I just mean I know he just wants to look out for me. He told me the other day that he hates seeing me hurting or whatever. He loves me, but not in the relationship kind of way." 

"Well that's a given," Sam says. "Gabriel went to check on you two, and Cas hadn't moved once. He just had you in his arms, and you were all curled up on his chest. He seemed to be meditating or something. Some weird ass angel way of sleeping. 

"And hey, I thought you told me you stopped sucking your thumb," Sam smirks. Dean blushes and frowns. 

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

They laugh. "But.. You saw us?" Dean asks. 

"Yeah. Dean, it's alright. If being close to Cas like that helps you, then I'm not judging," Sam replies. "Why are your hands shaking?

"The hell are you-" Dean stops mid sentence, noticing that what Sam was saying was truth. His heart is going pretty fast too. 

Then the room is spinning. 

"Daddy.." Dean mutters. 

"Dean?" Sam asks. "You okay?" 

"Daddy," Dean says a little louder. Voices in his head start. Allistair's at first. Then his father's. Then Sam's.

Freak. 

Gross. 

Disgusting. 

Now Dean's screaming. His skin feels like it's on fire. His head is throbbing. 

"DADDY!" Dean screams. "DADDY HELP ME!" He doesn't know what he needs saving from. He doesn't even know he's screaming. 

"Dean! Dad's dead. What's wrong?" Sam asks worriedly. Cas bursts into the room, running towards Dean. 

"Dean! Baby boy, what's wrong?" The angel has his older brother scooped up in his arms, clutching him tightly. 

"Daddy," Dean repeats that name over and over and over, fisting Castiel's shirt. "Daddy, I'm scared."

"I know. What's going on in your head, angel? It's just us and Sammy. It's Sammy, baby. C'mon, it's alright. Deep breaths," Cas says quietly. 

"The monsters are gonna get me, Daddy! I'm a freak! Don't touch me! NO NO NO NO!" Dean's thrashing around in Cas's arms. Even Cas is getting scared for his baby. 

"You aren't a freak. I love you. Come on, bee. Come on, bee. Calm down. Daddy loves you. Calm down, bee, shh.." Cas lifts Dean up, pacing around and bouncing Dean gently, shushing him quietly. 

"Daddy," Dean whispers, frozen in fear. Tears are streaming silently down his face. 

"Yes, baby?" 

"What's happening to me?" 

Cas is quiet for a moment. "I don't know, love. I will find out though. You'll be okay, I promise."

"Daddy.. Are you afraid?" Dean asks quietly, shaking slightly again. 

"No, baby angel," Cas lies. "I'm here to protect you. Protect you from anything that scares you because I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daddy," Dean says. "Daddy, are you gonna leave me?"

"No! Never! I will never leave you, Dean Winchester. No matter what you do, Daddy will always love you and will never abandon you," Cas answers. 

"Never ever ever?" Dean asks innocently. 

"Never ever ever," Cas confirms. 

"Daddy, can I have my bottle? I want my blankie," Dean mumbles. 

"Okay, baby. I'll get it for you. Do you want to come with me while I get it or stay with Sammy?" Cas asks. Dean freezes again. 

"S-Sammy..?" He'd totally forgotten Sam was there. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh-

"Hey," Cas interrupts his thoughts. "Calm down. Sammy was worried for you. That's all. He's not disgusted. He loves you just like Uncle Gabe and Daddy, alright?"

"But Daddy, I'm a-"

"No. You aren't. You're my beautiful baby angel, and I love you. Sammy loves you. Uncle Gabe loves you. Nothing will hurt you. I'm going to go home and get your things and-" That's when Cas realizes that Dean's bottoms are a little warm. "And some new things I've prepared for you when you were ready. Now it's time. Look, let me fix you up quickly for now." Cas snaps his fingers, and Dean is cleaned up. "There. Now doesn't that feel better?" Dean just nods shyly. 

"Do you want to stay with Sammy, baby? I won't be long at all, I promise," Cas says. Dean nods. "Alright. I've got something for you, by the way."

Cas digs into his pocket and pulls something small and blue out of his pocket. Dean smiles a little, making grabby hands at the object. It's his pacifier! Cas slips the paci into Dean's mouth, and Dean starts suckling immediately. Cas chuckles quietly. 

"Do you mind holding him until I get back?" Cas asks Sam. 

"Um.. Sure," Sam says. 

"I'll explain later. I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen," Cas says. 

"It's fine, Cas. I can wait. Go get the stuff for Dean," Sam says. Cas nods and kisses Dean's forehead. 

"I'll be right back, baby."

"Hurry, Daddy," Dean says around his pacifier, still quiet. 

"I will," Cas says and lays Dean in Sam's open arms. Surprisingly, Dean isn't heavy. He feels just like a baby in Sam's arms. Dean looks up at Sam and he's still suckling on his paci. Dean's fist tangles in Sam's shirt. Cas smiles at them and flies off. 

"Hey De," Sam coos. Dean just hums. Probably his way of saying "hi" in baby talk. Sam doesn't know how this happened, but he thinks he likes it. Dean is just curled up playing with his shirt. 

"Whatcha doin'?" Sam asks. 

"Playin' Sammy," Dean answers. 

"Having fun?" 

"Kinda."

"Hey kiddo," a familiar voice says. Dean perks up, spitting out his paci.

"Unca Gabe!" Dean exclaims, making grabby hands for his uncle. Gabriel walks in, sweeping the boy from Sam's arms, spinning him around. Dean starts giggling and saying "weeee!" 

"How ya feelin', little angel?" Gabriel asks. 

"I got scared, Unca Gabe," Dean admits. 

"Really? Well you ain't got nothing to be scared of. You got me, Sammy, AND your daddy to kick some ass for you, okay? You don't have to worry about it," Gabriel says. 

"But I gotta be a big boy," Dean says. 

"No you don't. Not ever again. Your daddy loves the hell out of you. So does Sammy. And as much as I used to mess with you, I love you too, little man. You're gonna be an angel, Dean. You see how awesome Cassie is? I raised him. Now he's raising you. That's 2 times the awesome you already are!" Gabriel pokes Dean in the side, making the little one laugh. "Now. You think you'll be able to get some sleep when your Daddy gets home?"

"Maybe," Dean says. 

"Uh, yeah you will. You know you will because Cassie always has some way that gets you to sleep. Granted, he stole the song I used to sing to him in Enochian, but it works," Gabe shrugs. 

"Mmkay," Dean says, taking a breath. Gabriel sits on the couch, bouncing Dean on his lap. Dean plays with Gabriel's hair, making Gabriel grin. 

"Is that your thing now? Every time you're with me you're gonna pull my hair?" 

"Yup," Dean replies and presses his paci back into his own mouth. Sam just looks at the two of them, smiling. 

"I'm gonna go check on Brandon and Annie, alright?" Sam tells Gabe. 

"Kay. I think they're probably awake though," the archangel answers. Sam shrugs and walks upstairs.


End file.
